Middle School Blues
by Pixelfun26
Summary: [A/U all-human fic!] Middle School has finally begun for the Z-fighters. At first everything goes normal, but as thing begin to rapidly change, the Z-gang must learn how to adapt, and fast. Can they do so with the chaos and betrayal surrounding them? [First few Chappys are normal] ON HIATUS
1. School, Here We Come!

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back with the middle school fic I promised in AF! This story will be second to af, though, unless I get more reviews/views.**

 **Gohan: Before we forget, some things will be confusing at first, but all will revealed in due time. P.S. Pixel owns nothing but this storyline!**

 **Me: So… here… we… GO!**

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Hey! Get off of me, you idiot!"

"Come on, just let me have that Snickers!"

"No way! I got it fair and square and I'm not sharing it!"

"Yeah, right! I saw you steal it from Walmart yesterday! Therefore, I have more right to it than you!"

I stuck out my tongue at my brother, holding the Snickers bar close to my body as I got as far away from him as I could while in the car. Gero, our foster father, sighed as we bickered.

"Can you two please stop fighting?" The two of us continued to pay him no heed. "Honestly, twins seem to fight over everything! Why I decided to adopt a pair, I have no idea…" he murmured to himself.

I smirked as I kicked 17, my brother, away as he hit the door of the car. His seatbelt then locked in place, keeping him fastened in an odd position, his cowboy outfit all over the place. His ear-length black hair fell all over his face. I laughed at the sight. _He looks so stupid!_

"Shut up, 18," He muttered resentfully, struggling to get out his awkward position. "Can't you help me out?"

I continued to snicker. "Maybe I will… _if_ you surrender."

17 sighed as he glared at me. I just smirked. My 12-year-old brother was no match for girl power. I flicked a strand of my blond, neck-long hair out of my face.

"Fine," he shot at me sarcastically. "18 is the strongest girl in the universe."

I smiled, knowing that I had won our mini-war. Just then, the car turned out from the main road, up a side street, and into a parking lot. Dad stopped the car, parking it.

Opening up the door, I strode outside, grabbing my purple backpack and hoisting it over my shoulder, only using one of the straps. I started to walk away.

"Hey," 17 protested. "Aren't you going to help me out?"

I shot a smile at him, turning back to him for a moment a Dad got him out of the car.

"I said _maybe_ ," I replied in a sing-song voice.

"18!"

I laughed as I ran in between the classrooms and the Main Office, 17 right on my heels. _Sometimes I regret having to come to school a half-hour early; there's no crowd to hide in!_

3 POV

The early-morning wind swept through a girl's curly brown hair as she biked to school, pink and white backpack slung over her back as she pedaled. The girl turned off of the street she was on, turning 90 degrees. She pedalled right through her school's AG corps, coming to a stop as she came to its edge, having heard something on the wind, too faint to make out. Then, it came again.

"Mary! Didn't you hear me? Wait up!"

Mary turned around, and a smile lit her face. A 12-year-old boy with long black hair and a blue knapsack was running to catch up to her. In front of him was a petite, small-sized girl with purple and white hair, holding a yellow rolling backpack.

Getting off her bike, Mary positively beamed. "Yamcha, Puar," she called to the two cousins as they caught up to her. "It's been far too long! How was your summer?"

Puar smiled. "It was great! Yamcha and I got to see the Grand Canyon and hike to the bottom. It was beautiful!"

Yamcha laughed. "Yeah it was pretty cool, a lot better than I thought it would be," he admitted. "You should've come. Too bad you had Girl's Camp that week. Anyways, how did your summer go?"

Mary pouted. "Boring as a horse's buttocks," Mary replied. "Girl's Camp was probably the only exciting thing this summer. My parents went to Hawaii for a week, and me and my siblings were stuck with our grandparents and a babysitter the whole time. We also ended up attending that jumping arena, 2Extreme, each Monday. It was fun at first, but now I never want to go back again!"

Puar frowned as the group turned up to Donner avenue, between Reyburn and the AG Corps. "Didn't you say that you were getting a new telescope back in June? You were pretty excited about that."

Laughing, Mary replied, "Oops, I forgot about that. The telescope's awesome! I could actually see the moons of Jupiter! Also-"

"Alright," Yamcha interrupted. "Save your nerdiness for the classroom, and let me keep being popular with my coolness. You know-"

This time, it was Yamcha who was cut off with two backpacks to the face.

"Shut up," Puar and Mary yelled at the same time. The two then walked away, talking with each other about what they wanted to do this year.

Noticing that he was now alone, Yamcha got up from his sitting position on the sidewalk and ran to catch up with his two best friends.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Come on, Veggie-head, we don't want to be late!"

"Shut up, third-class baka!"

"Aww, you're my BFF too, Vegeta!"

"I hate you…"

Bardock scowled as he heard Vegeta and Goku bicker in the back of the mini-van, Gine at his side, humming "Stand in the Rain" as she reviewed her notes for her class, Color Guard. At least Tarble was acting normal. Gine had to tape Raditz's mouth shut to keep him from attacking everyone.

"Kakarot, shut up," he yelled at his son. "No enjoys hearing you antagonize Vegeta."

Soon, the car turned up De Wolf avenue, coming into Reyburn's Gym parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, Raditz leaped out of the car, ripping the tape off his mouth and yelling, "Freedom!"

Tarble came out next, toting his Alto Saxophone beside him as he headed across campus to the library.

Then, Vegeta lept out with his black backpack, yelling, "No, Kakarot! I do NOT want any part in your shenanigans!"

"Aw, come on, Veggie-head!" That was Goku, in his usual orange and blue gi. "Everyone's meeting at the library! You know you want to see them!"

"Shut up," Vegeta replied, and the two prepared for a fight. Those kids were _way_ too into martial arts, thinking that every problem could be solved with a fight.

Then, the group heard the sounds of yelling. Goku and Vegeta stood up straight again, the 12-year-olds curious as to what was going on.

"18! Give me that snickers bar! You owe me it for not helping me out!"

"Never!"

The twins soon came into sight. 17 was chasing 18, who was barely holding in her laughter.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "There they go again," he remarked. "Gero has his hands full with those two."

Gine nudged her husband, shooting a glare at him. "Kids will be kids," she mused, then moved back to her seat in the car, grabbing her papers. "No matter how troublesome they will be."

Goku took Vegeta's distraction to his advantage. As 17 and 18 ran off to the band room across the amphitheater, Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's arm, dragging him between the 200 building and the gym.

"Kakarot! Let me go!" Vegeta flailed and kicked, but Goku didn't loosen his grip, although he did have trouble holding on.

Tarble gave a start of surprise as Goku ran past him, dragging Vegeta alongside himself. "Hey," he called, starting to run after his friend and brother. "Wait for me!"

As the three ran off to the amphitheater, Raditz made as if to follow them, but Gine grabbed the collar of his muscle shirt.

"Hey," the 13-year-old whined annoyingly. Bardock groaned. Was Gine really going to give Raditz this lecture again?

"Raditz," Gine warned, her eyes flashing as her dark side was revealed. Bardock shuddered. He hated it when Gine got like this. "Don't you DARE get in trouble again. If I get one more call from the school about you harassing the teachers or getting bad grades, you are grounded for a MONTH! I will not have a son who had to repeat seventh grade three times!"

That's when Bardock decided to bump into the conversation, asking, "Got it?"

Raditz whimpered in defeat. "I promise," he replied to his parents. Gine smiled, suddenly happy again.

The wife of Bardock then reached into the minivan, pulling out an orange backpack. She tossed it to Raditz,who looked at it confusedly.

The 14-year-old boy raised an eyebrow. "Why am I holding-?"

"-Kakarot's backpack," Gine finished. "Kakarot left his backpack behind again. Go give it back to him. I think your brother and his friends were meeting at the library, so that's a good place to start."

At that, the couple locked the van right after Bardock retrieved his laptop. The two set off towards their respective classrooms, the boy's locker room for Bardock, and the cafeteria for Gine. The two were teachers, Bardock for P.E. Raditz grumbled with the task that he had been given, passing the 200 and 100 buildings and heading for the library.

18 POV

I ran into the library, 17 right behind me, and opening up the two sets of double doors, I entered the room. It was two stories tall, and the main desk was right next to me on my right. Ms. Baba, our librarian, gave me a warning glare, her gaze telling me to be quiet before I had even made a sound. I stared right back at her for a moment, 17 coming up behind me.

To my left there were small bookshelves, barely up to my waist, with a sign saying, "Paperbacks." On my opposite side, the bookshelves were at least three times as tall, the half closer for me fiction and the portion farther away for nonfiction. On the right side and in the back were computers, all on their sign-in page. In the middle of the room were ten to fifteen medium-sized tables. There, there was a group of pre-teens talking. 17 and I glanced at each other with a smile, our previous quarrel forgotten.

"Hey guys," 17 and I called in sync. The group turned towards us, most of them smiling.

Chi-Chi was wearing her usual blue dress, the sides open, showing her red pants and white boots. She smiled at her friends.

Putting his arm around her was Goku, Chi-Chi's boyfriend. I smiled, remembering how hard Chi-Chi had to fight to get him to notice her last year. It seemed that everything was going well between the two. _Good,_ I thought. _I hate drama._

Next to the two was Bulma, her blue hair pulled up in a loose french braid. She was wearing a pink shirt with the same-colored skirt that went down to her knees. She also had a small purple scarf around her neck. _That's Bulma for you, always keeping up with the latest trends._

In front of them was Killin, the bald kid. I had always liked him, but I never showed it. No knew about my crush. At least, not yet. Krillin was wearing his usual orange shirt and white pants. He flashed a peace sign at me, and I turned away before I could blush.

Next to Goku was Piccolo. He was very tall, with pale skin and short green hair. Like Krillin and Goku, he didn't change his outfit, keeping the same purple shirt and shorts. He wasn't very happy, but then again, he was never happy. It was a miracle that he had any friends, in my opinion.

Then there was Yamcha, baseball extraordinaire and braggart. How he had friends was a mystery to me, but I shook the thought out of my head. Yamcha could be pretty nice if he wanted to be. _Except the time he dated Bulma last year,_ I thought to myself. _He was a total prick back then. Bulma still hasn't forgiven him for cheating on her._

Puar and Mary were next to him, eyeing the boy distrustfully. The two were best friends since fourth grade, when Mary first moved here from Oregon. Mary was wearing a brown shirt that matched her hair and jeans, while Puar had a purple T-shirt and a white skirt, with violet tights underneath. Yamcha must've said something about being all "cool" again to get his cousin and friend this mad.

And standing away from the crowd was Vegeta, wearing his usual blue shirt, jeans, and scowl. His younger brother, Tarble, who was nine months Vegeta's junior, was trying to get him to come over to the group. Annoyed, Vegeta kicked Tarble's alto saxophone over. At that, Tarble started yelling at Vegeta, but quickly silenced by Baba.

"That guy's a band geek through and through," remarked Puar as she walked up to me, Chi-Chi and Bulma at her sides. I smirked as 17 left to go calm the younger brother of Vegeta.

"Yeah," Bulma continued. "I heard that he made Symphonic Band with Mary and and Burter."

"Burter," I questioned immediately. "He could hardly play last year! Wow, how middle school mixes things up."

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Whatever," she continued. "I heard Cell and Tien made it too. On another note, I can tell that this year's gonna be a lot harder than elementary school was last year."

Right as Puar was about to reply, Raditz came through the doors, toting an orange backpack alongside his own. He threw it at Goku.

"Here you go," he lazily remarked at his brother when Goku caught it.

Before everyone could separate again, Tarble, who had been calmed down by 17, announced: "Hey guys! Let's compare our schedules, I want see who got what!"

Nodding, Cell and Frieza, to Baba's displeasure, joined with the Ginyu Force and helped them join several of the tables together. There, everyone sat down, pulling their schedules out of their respective backpacks.

"Lets see what we got…" Chi-Chi began.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Me: And there you go! I hope to get the next chappy out soon! If I can get FFN to work... It took me an hour just to upload this! :-(**

 **Gohan: And as always, R &R!**


	2. The Day Begins!

**Me: I'm Back! ^-^ Sorry I've been so long, I have a disorder when it comes to writing...**

 **Gohan: No you don't, you made it up.**

 **Me: Well, in my opinion it's a disorder! *Sticks out tongue at Gohan.* I call it Blockida. It's when someone gets quick bursts of writer's block at a time, ranging from an hour to a week at a time. I am diagnosed with it.**

 **Gohan: *Rolls eyes* You diagnosed** ** _yourself._**

 **Me: Be a party pooper if you want. Anyways, I'm taking a break from AF at the moment; I have bit of writer's block with it right now.**

 **Gohan: Before we forget, let's start the story.**

 **Me: So... Here... We... GO!**

 **DBZDBZDBZDBZ**

I announced my first period with a sigh, my shoulders slumping dejectedly. "Dang it. I got P.E. with Bardock."

Goku and Raditz put both of their papers down, frowning. Raditz stood up, his chair almost falling as the challenged in synchronization: "What's wrong with our dad?"

Putting both of my hands up in surrender, I defended, "Woah, woah guys. I only meant that I didn't want to have P.E. first thing in the morning; it always had tired Thirdy out for the day, and I didn't want to have to go through the same thing. Calm down, and try not to get offended when someone even mentions your family."

Raditz sat down, still scowling, while Goku just smiled, instantly becoming nice again. _That boy may be a carbon copy of his dad,_ I thought, smiling a bit. _But he will always have his mom's mood swings._ "Okay," Goku amended, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. "I'll try to be less protective, too."

I snorted, _Yeah, right._

17 looked at me with a smile. "You really listen to Thirdy's stories? Wow, you're more gullible than I thought, and that's saying something. What are you going to do next? Attack a teacher?"

Rolling my eyes, I softly punched 17's cheek. Freedy Link was our older cousin, and often told tall tales. 17 and I had both learned long ago not to trust his stories, but listened just for the heck of it. Freedy's nickname was Thirdy, due to his odd obsession with the number three. He attended the Alta Sierra intermediate school.

With a sigh, Cell interrupted my thoughts with his usual drawl, saying, "Will you guys just get on with this? I'm starting to get bored."

I gave a small groan. Cell could be _so_ annoying sometimes, not to mention that he was a brat half the time he was around me or 17. 17 and I didn't get along well with him. "Be quiet!" Was my reply, refusing to back down. Yeah, as if my pride would let me back down to this boy.

Right as Cell opened his mouth to shoot an insult back at me, a quiet "ahem" caught our attention, coming from behind me. As I turned around, I recognized Colonel Violet, a math teacher here. 17 and I had met her briefly when we came to Back to School Night. She wasn't the nicest person around. To my slight surprise, a girl was standing next to her. She actually had blue hair, like Bulma, but she had Violet's small stature and poise. The strange girl waved shyly.

"Alright," Violet began gruffly once she had everyone's attention. "This girl is my daughter, Marron. Can you guys show her around? Thanks."

Without waiting for our reactions, Violet walked off, leaving poor Marron just standing there with in her yellow shirt and shorts.

Then, Marron smiled, saying, "Sorry about my mom, she's a bit blunt and to-the-point sometimes. As my mom said, I'm Marron Niman. Who are you?"

That's when, surprisingly, Vegeta took charge. Pointing at himself, he announced, "I'm Vegeta Ouji, the prince of this group." Raditz snorted, but Vegeta shot him a glare that effectively shut him up. "My brother, Tarble, is over there."

Tarble gave a smile at the new girl. "Hey," he waved from his position next to 17.

"The third-class bakas over to my side are Goku and his brother, Raditz."

Goku hummed innocently while Raditz sent him a murderous glare. Vegeta just smirked.

At Marron's baffled look, I cleared up her confusion. "It's an ongoing joke," I explained as Vegeta looked at me nonchalantly, practically giving me permission to continue. I ignored him. It wasn't like he lead us or anything. "Vegeta's last name, Ouji, means 'prince' in Japanese, so Vegeta's got it in his head that he's a king or something. Goku and Raditz's grandparents were Japanese immigrants, so they're Sansei, the Japanese term for the third generation of immigrants. As you can see, all these facts escalated into this a few years ago."

Vegeta continued, as if I hadn't said a thing, to my annoyance. He gestured to Piccolo and Tein, who were sitting quietly across from him as more students came into the library, high-schoolers and middle-schoolers alike, their conversations steadily growing louder.

"The two bakas over there are Piccolo and Tein."

Piccolo snorted as Tein nodded, with no change in his blank face. The two were more than used to Vegeta's antics.

"The midgets over there are Chiaotzu and Krillin."

"Hello," Chiaotzu interrupted as Krillin muttered, "I'm not small!"

I snickered. Krillin was so cute when he got like that. Krillin sent a playful glare at me, hearing what I was doing. I turned away before I blushed.

Vegeta, snorted in slight amusement at Krillin. "The Ginyu Force."

Tarble shook his head. "You're confusing her," he interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow. _What happened to Tarble over the summer,_ I thought. _He was practically Vegeta's slave last year, unless Vegeta got to his music, but now he's interrupting him. Well, at least he has more guts this year._

Tarble continued after a brief pause, jolting me out of my thoughts as Marron sat next to me. "Let me do this," he instructed. _Wow, it's like he's a whole different person!_ Tarble turned to Marron, now directing his voice to Marron as Vegeta scowled to himself. "The Ginyu force is the nickname for Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo's group. They've been calling themselves that name ever since they came back from a camp the summer of fifth grade. It's quite weird, if you ask me, but they insist, so we oblige."

"It was the best summer camp ever," Jeice announced suddenly. Everyone, even Burter, looked at the white-haired boy oddly.

"As Tarble said," I added in, flashing a 'crazy' face at her. "They're weird."

"Hey!" That was Ginyu, standing up with Guldo and Recoome in indignation.

"Calm down, Ginyu," 17 put in with a smirk. "We all know it's the truth."

Sensing a fight brewing, Launch, in her blue-haired form, of course, decided to finish introducing all of us before 17 and Ginyu ended up getting expelled before school had even started. "I'm Launch, Tein's girlfriend."

"You better not forget to mention your alternate personality," Frieza informed suddenly, arms folded.

I snickered. Frieza had discovered Launch's personality disorder in the worst way possible. In a nutshell, it had involved him getting chased by an angry Blonde Launch after school, with an actual knife in hand. _That was hilarious!_

Launch smiled. In this form, the bluenette was as naive as Goku. "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten! When I sneeze, my hair changes color from Blue to Blonde. I've heard I'm quite… unlikable in that form."

Mary snorted. "That's an understatement," she commented, pulling her nose out of the book she had pulled out of a fiction shelf while the rest of us had been bickering. It read, "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment." I had read it, it was a really good book. _Crap, I'm getting off track here._

"That's Mary and Puar," Launch was saying, waving towards the two friends. While Puar waved to Marron, Mary had already immersed herself back in her book, just giving Marron an absent minded military salute.

"Yamcha, Beerus, and Whis are over there."

Yamcha flashed a peace sign at Marron, and Whis gave her a polite, yet happy, "Hello."

"Call me Bills," Beerus instructed, straightening his black-and-blue striped shirt.

"And Zarbon, Dodoria, and 16 are right by me," Launch finished with her usual smile.

16 merely nodded towards Marron. The 12-year-old was _way_ too tall for his age, in my opinion. Despite his rough exterior, however, he fantasized about nature whenever he could. He and I had been friends in fourth grade, but we had drifted apart afterwards. I guess we were both happy with just being acquaintances.

Zarbon was, well, Zarbon. He and Dodoria were both prideful, though not as much as Vegeta. He had long green hair that fell right past his ears.

Dodoria was… I couldn't find the right words to describe him easily. He had moved in halfway through sixth grade. To be honest, the 13-year-old boy was fat and ugly. How he had made friends with Zarbon, who had always prided himself in being elegant, was a mystery to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with Marron directing a question at me and my twin brother.

"You're 17 and 18, right?" I nodded. "Why are your names numbers?"

I was startled by the question.

Marron noticed my surprise, and thinking that I was offended, quickly backtracked. "I mean- I'm sorry, I didn't know."

17 laughed. "It's okay," he replied, then explained. "You see, 18 and I are orphans; our foster father is Gero. We don't know much about our heritage, but we do know that I was born on February 17, at 11:53 p.m. 18 was born on February 18, at 12:14 a.m. This is kinda an ongoing joke. It's been like this ever since we were little kids."

"Our real names are Lapis and Lazuli," I cut in, smirking as 17 scowled at me. 17 hated his real name. _Not that I can blame him,_ I thought. _Lapis is a girl's name. Whoever our mother was, she wasn't one for names._

Right then, the bell rang for first period, and the students around us quickly exited the Library.

Everyone separated into their usual groups as we filed out, Yamcha, Puar, Tein, Launch, and Mary joining together. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, and Chi-Chi grouped up, with Frieza, Cell (I realized that Launch had forgotten them), Buu, Bills, and Whis staying together.

As Piccolo, 16, Zarbon and Dodoria joined, 17 motioned to a lost Marron, leading her to our group with Tarble and Zangya, who had also been forgotten, to my amusement. It was easy to forget her; Zanya preferred working in the underground and in the backseat.

While we walked outside, Tarble suddenly laughed, saying, "Funny how we never get anything done around here. The only thing about our schedules that we know is that you and 17 have P.E. first period."

Zangya snickered. "You're right," she replied, then turned to me and 17. "Tarble and I both have P.E., too."

Marron smiled, clapping her hands together. "Good," she squealed. "We all have first period together!"

As we walked across the amphitheater and toward the locker rooms, I smiled. _This is going to be an awesome year._

If only I had known how wrong I was.

 **DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

 **Me: There you have it! Foreshadowing!**

 **Gohan: here we are for answers to the reviews!**

 **Guest: NO! We don't like Gure that much, so no appearance for her!**

 **Brii-Chan14: Cool! Can you tell me what Oregon is like? Part of the story will take place there, but I've never been to Oregon before... Also, Thanks for the criticism! Raditz is 13, turning 14, and some of the story will be in 3POV, some in 18POV.**

 **Drama Llama-Sama: Thanks!**

 **Me: A Challenge for the readers: Can you guess why Goku his called by both his names? Review with your guess!**

 **Gohan: See you guys next time! :D**


	3. Filler :(

**Me: I'm Back! With a filler Chappy… So sorry.**

 **Gohan: Don't worry, next chapter will (hopefully) be more to your liking.**

 **Me: Also, I wrote a one-shot for Five Nights at Freddy's. Go check it out! I have started a poll on my profile, too, and I really need some feedback.**

 **Gohan: So… Here… We… GO!**

DBZDBZDBZDBDZBZDBZ

We made it to P.E. on time, and the five of us separated into our respective locker rooms. There, there was Coach Mai, the only P.E. teacher I could recognize. She looked at Zangya, Maron, and I disdainfully. Mai, although being one of the youngest teachers here, was one of my least favorite instructors. She had been a sixth grade teacher last year, and from what I had heard from my class with Mrs. Holcomb, she thought quite highly of herself.

"Come on, kids," She told me and several other girls who had entered before us in a disrespectful manner. Zanga scowled, muttering under her breath. "We're starting out back today to get your lockers."

Even Maron was scowling at Mai's mannerisms, and that's saying something, considering that the new girl had hardly frowned at all since we met her. Not that I could judge Maron by the reaction she had from Violet; she was hated by all the students.

Thankfully, Mai turned to the coach's office that was right to our left, closing the door behind her.

As the other girls, Maron, Zangya and I walked down the sloping hallway to the door on the opposite end, already open. on the other side, Bulma, Recoome, Ginyu, and Piccolo were already visible.

The other preteens were milling around, mingling. Right my friends and I were about to join everyone, the bell rang, and the announcements started. A woman's voice came on, talking about the 'start of of a brand new year' or something; I didn't pay the voice much attention. Eventually, the announcements ended, and I started to talk with Bulma, who had made her way over to me.

I groaned mentally. Bulma was a nice girl, but honestly, she was way too into clothes, fashion, and make-up for me.

"Hi," Bulma began with her usual smile. "18, Maron! Good to see you! Like my new outfit?"

The girl was wearing a pink blouse with a white knee-length skirt. Personally, I didn't see what so good about it. I just threw on whatever was in my door with a pair of jeans, and ended up looking decent enough.

"Oh my gosh," Maron squealed, clapping her hands together in a girly fashion. "Where did you get it? This is the cutest blouse ever!"

I rolled my eyes teasingly. I knew that Maron and Bulma would get along fantastically already.

The rest of the day went by normally. Second period was Science with Ms. Tights Briefs, third was Advanced Math taught by Mr. Damaio, Piccolo's dad.

Fourth period was by far my favorite already. Color Guard was cool, and I loved the fact that I had chosen it. Gine was awesome and kind, and we all knew that as long as we didn't get on her bad side, this class would be pretty cool.

We all met up at lunch in the courtyard. As Launch and I walked out from the large lunch line with our school lunches, Maron and Bulma joined us from the cafeteria, still chattering over clothes and such. I groaned. Gero took me and 17 shopping once. He never took us back.

After grabbing a bit of food and finding a good spot near the band room (we were able to eat in the amphitheater or the cafeteria), everyone else started to join us.

Puar spotted Zangya and 17, who had just come over from AG, their fourth period elective across a small street. I had to admit the place was huge. 400 square feet, all for animals and even a miniature farm!

As we waved them over, something bad happened… Launch sneezed.

I had been just beginning to talk to 17 when she did it right behind me. I stiffened automatically. Before anything could happen, though…

"Hi guys!"

It was Frieza. I almost felt sorry for the boy; Blond Launch really hated him for some unknown reason.

"What are you looking at?" Launch questioned with a sneer. Frieza's eyes widened in fear as he realized what had gone wrong.

"Run, Frieza!" I turned around, yet again, to see Mary running towards us with a barely hidden smile. Frieza quite willingly complied.

"Get back here," Launch yelled. Frieza screamed, throwing his backpack to the side so he could run faster, sprinting off towards the 200 building.

We all started busting a gut at the sight, Vegeta laughing the most, falling to the ground and rolling to each side. It seemed that Frieza's natural enemies were Blond Launch and Vegeta.

"And we behold the Frieza in its natural habitat," Vegeta mocked, still snickering. "Hunted by its natural predator, the Blond-haired Launch."

We all laughed, that is, everyone but Goku. I just shrugged, passing off his look. _That's Goku for you, the boy could never harm a fly._

After a very filling lunch and several detentions for Raditz and Blond Launch later, the bell rang for the final periods of the day: sixth and seventh period. As we had finally gotten around to reading off our schedules, we realized that everyone had AB(History and Language). _Well, looks like Dad has his hands full._

Dad was repeatedly banging his head on his desk. Already, Jeice had protested every single school rule he had mentioned by standing up on his chair and yelling out why he thought each one was wrong. All he did, though, was convince everyone that they should do as they were told instead.

Next, Raditz had placed multiple thumbtacks on his chair, and now and then Gero would rub his butt uncomfortably. It was pretty funny; I couldn't help laughing every now and then.

Currently, Vegeta was trying to get Buu to stop mocking him; the only thing keeping them apart were Tarble and Goku, who held the two enemies apart. Piccolo and Chiaotzu were sitting, legs crossed, on his chair. I think he was meditating.

16 was watching the birds outside, while Cell and Frieza were arm wrestling. As I glanced at them, Cell thrust Frieza's hand to the desk. At that, Frieza, being the sore loser that he was, stood up as if to fight the pre-teen, but, thankfully, it seemed that 17 was about to intervene.

Whis and Bills were talking quietly in a corner, like they usually did. _They're like recluses._

Puar and Mary were pouring over a piece of paper, either a plan for a story that they were planning to write. Those two were inseparable; they were always right beside each other.

Zarbon, Dodoria, Raditz, and the Ginyu Force had pulled out their Nintendos, playing a game together. I think it was Super Smash Bros, but I really had no idea as I didn't own a Nintendo myself.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Maron had all grouped up, gossiping and giggling. _Most likely boys,_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha had their phones on, playing a new jump-scare game that they had found out about recently. It was called Five Nights at Freddy's, I think. As I watched, Krillin suddenly let out a screech, almost falling off his chair in shock. Zangya, who was sitting next to me as we completes our math homework (I know, on the first day of school, too!), snickered at the boy, but I shut her up with a quick glare.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was snickering at his friend. "Foxy get you again?" He asked playfully.

Krillin sighed. "Every dang time," he replied.

DBZDBZDBZDBDZBZDBZ

 **Me: Time to answer the reviews!**

 **To Guest:**

 **Me: No, not her. Maron is too preppy for him ever to pursue a relationship with her.**

 **Gohan: They're just friends, nothing more.**

 **To Drama Llama-Sama**

 **Me: *Blushes* You're right. I'll have to fix that sometime.**

 **Gohan: On the name of my dad, no, you're not right, but you are close.**

 **To Brii-Chan14**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **Gohan: For Maron and Marron, see above**

 **Me: I'll PM you soon!**

 **Me and Gohan: See you guys later! .**


	4. What the HFIL just happened?

**Me: *Running around* Hi… guys!**

 **?: *Chases Pixel around with a chainsaw.* MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: *Ducks a chainsaw.* Woah! Well this did NOT go as... planned! This… is Chains, Gohan's younger brother… I thought that he could Beta this chapter, but he's a bit… crazy.**

 **Chains: NO KIDDIN'! NOW READ THE STORY! CHAINSAWS ARE AWESOME!**

 **3 Months later**

"Come on!"

"Wait up, 18! You're the one on the cross-country team!"

I laughed a little bit. 17 was one for excuses.

17 finally caught up to me as I impatiently waited for him, my eyes flicking from side to side. _Don't want to get caught, don't want to get caught,_ I thought as I scanned the dark hallway where we were searching. In the distance, I heard a yelp, along with flashes of red.

Turning back to 17, I shoved my thumb back to where the commotion had started. "Easy pickings," I remarked.

In the darkness, I could barely see 17 roll his eyes. "You're ridiculous," the boy complained, then gave a start as I ran off. "Hey! wait for me!"

 _Much too easy,_ I thought with a smirk as I dove into a separate room, then diving right into another dim hallway. I then knelt down on one knee, hefting up my gun to my shoulder. _Betrayal is sweet. Now all I need is for the rest of Mary's plan to fall into place. Stage two begins!_

17 jogged into the room that I had just left, looking for me. In a flash, lasers from the hallway opposite of me came on. Getting the memo, I joined in, flashing 17 until his Laser Tag vest turned red, signaling that he was officially out.

The boy pouted. "Betrayal," he complained. "And on Halloween! What would your parents say?"

Zangya smirked, coming out of the opposite hallway. "How did you do it?" She answered.

Grumbling, 17 walked out of the area, and Zangya and I shared high fives. As we quickly made ourselves scarce, not wanting to get caught.

After walking a for a few minutes, a scuffle was heard a few rooms to the side. With a nod, we walked towards the noise.

The walls around us were black with white stripes on the ceiling. I checked the timer on my gun. Five minutes left; more than enough time to pound the Sons, Oujis, and Briefs.

We rounded a corner and were about to enter the next room as we suddenly heard the commotion from earlier suddenly get louder. Zangya and I shared a look, each nodding to the other.

I risked a glance around the doorway. Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Bulma, and her older sister, Tights (19) were fighting in what looked to be the main room. It was several times bigger than the area where Zangya and I had ganged up on 17. It had a few plastic pillars and low-lying walls.

It looked like Bulma and Tights had teamed up like Zangya and I had, while the others went solo. As we watched in interest, Raditz's vest colored itself red instead of the normal dark blue as Tights' laser hit him. With a sigh, Raditz started to exit the room. His vest flashed red again, and he turned to Vegeta in annoyance.

"I'm already out," he called to Vegeta, who just snickered. I smirked, knowing that Vegeta had just shot him because he wanted to annoy the older boy.

Suddenly, Zangya's vest burst into red. In surprise, I turned around, gun ready, but whoever had snuck up on us was more than prepared for an attack. I dodged the next blast, and while shooting at my enemy, studied him/her. My opponent was small, with spiky black hair. He/she was pretty flexible, somersaulting to the side to dodge my shots.

Zangya laughed a bit. "Good job, Tarble," she said, putting a hand up to her mouth to cover her snickers.

 _Wait, what? This is Tarble?_ I gave a start of surprise. _When did Tarble get so athletic?_

My vest turned scarlet as one of Tarble's shots finally got me. I grumbled in disappointment as the young Ouji finally revealed himself. _Really, have I gotten so rusty as to get eliminated by Tarble, of all people?_

"I'll see you ladies later," Tarble gently teased with a smile and a mock salute. I growled as he passed me and into the fray, where Tights had just been eliminated.

Zangya sighed. "Wow," she commented. "Middle school really has changed Tarble, though for better or for worse, I have no idea." She looked at me, putting on a confused face as she saw me grinning. "Okay, what's wrong? I know you well enough to know that you should be throwing a fit right now."

I held up a my hand, fingering the iphone 4 that was in it. "He'll be missing this," I replied with a smirk.

Zangya sighed as she facepalmed. "When I told to you to be less of a poor loser last week, I meant just getting up and walking away, not stealing the other person's phone!"

I huffed. "It's not like I have a choice," I complained. "I'm forced to use 17's phone any time I want to call someone."

"Hey!" Tarble's voice rang out from behind us. _Crapbaskets._

"Run!" I grabbed Zangya's hand as I sprinted out of the main room with my friend.

"Why do you always drag my into these kind of things?" Zangya questioned dryly.

Suddenly, Bulma let out an ear-piercing scream. Something hit me in the back and a gigantic "BOOM!" rang in my ears. Everything went black.

Third Person Omniscient

Zangya groaned, trying to move as her head throbbed. She must've been knocked out by whatever had been shot. The twelve-year-old racked her brain for her last memory. The last thing she remembered was a blue orb hitting 18, then an Earth shattering explosion.

Zangya opened her eyes. How long had she been out? She began to panic as the pre-teen discovered that she was buried in rubble. Slowly, she discovered that her left arm was pretty loose.

As she dragged her arm out of it's place. Dust and rubble flew over her face, making the girl cough uncontrollably. Unable to take this anymore, Zangya took the chance that she was near the surface of the rubble and lifting herself up.

Thankfully, her guess was correct, and Zangya tasted fresh air at last. However, just her head, arms, and shoulders were above the debris. The pre-teen hacked out the dirt on her tongue, covering her mouth with her elbow.

Feet thudded over to her, and Zangya looked over her shoulder to see Tarble run over to her. He was covered in dust, but other than that, he was just fine.

"Oh, Gosh, Zangya," he cried, practically flipping out. "I'm _so_ sorry! I had no idea how I did it, I didn't mean to hit 18, I—"

"Woah, Woah, calm down, buddy," I interrupted. "Help me get out, _then_ you can tell me exactly what happened."

Tarble closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself as I had instructed. After a moment, he opened his eyes once again and grabbed both of my arms. After a few minutes of heaving and pulling, I was out.

Doing a quick self-exception, I noted only a thin gash on my leg, plus a nosebleed that I stenched with my sleeve. My clothes had taken the biggest hit, my vest all but in rags and my shirt sleeves torn from dislodging my arm from the debris.

The area around us was a wreck, mostly. 18 and Zangya had been invited to Bulma's birthday party in a laser arena about ten miles away from Clovis, where everyone lived. The area around us was mostly empty, thankfully, or Zangya and Tarble would've been overrun by paramedics.

Behind the two, Bulma, Tights, and Vegeta had already gotten themselves out of the rubble. Bulma was starch white and trembling; she must be in shock. Tights was notably pale while Vegeta attempted to calm down Bulma, which meant he was shaking her by the shoulders.

Tights shook herself and waded towards us with a frown. Tarble shivered. The older sister of Bulma scowled and punched Tarble straight in the stomach. The pre-teen fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"What was that for?!" Zangya looked at Tights, who was muttering under her breath.

"Do you have any idea on what you've done?!" Tights shot at a terrified Tarble, while ignoring the looks Zangya was giving the her.

Suddenly, the debris moved once again. Goku emerged from the stray plastic and metal, heaving for fresh air. He had been the closest to 18, as he had just been eliminated and was jogging past her as whatever Tarble had thrown at her hit. The boy had a deep gash on his forehead, blood seeping into his eyes with multiple scrapes all over his chest. Bulma ran over to him right as Raditz and Mary made their way over to the group.

"Wait, where's 18?" Tarble asked, recovering from Tights' punch. "And why the heck did you have to hit me?"

Tights pinched the bridge of her nose as she breathed in deeply. "Crap, I wasn't prepared for this," she muttered to herself, Zangya barely hearing her. Then, she spoke louder, taking charge. "Raditz, go get 18 out. Be careful not to make too much noise; we're extremely luck that Mary's dad owns this place, but we don't want the authorities having a field day with this mess; we'd be discovered for sure. Bulma, Mary, Vegeta, go take care of Goku and yourselves. Zangya, Tarble, stay here; I want to know exactly what happened."

Vegeta looked as if he wanted to argue, but thankfully Bulma dragged him off before he could do so. Mary helped Goku out of the rest of the rubble, the pre-teen starting to weaken as she did so. Hurriedly, Mary draped her friend over her shoulder and started to make her way out of the destroyed arena.

Tights turned to us, stress written all over her face. By now, the adrenaline from the explosion had worn off, and the cut on my leg began to throb, but I tried to pay it no attention.

"What do you mean, 'we'll be discovered for sure?'" Tarble questioned. Tights just waved the question off as sweat came down to her brow.

"Not now," she answered. "Now tell me, you two, what happened?"

 **Me: *Pauses from tieing up Chains.* I caught you! *stuffs gag in Chains' mouth.* Now for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Brii-Chan14~ YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You gave me just what I was needing for this chappy! *Throws a Tarble plushie at Brii***

 **Guest~ Sorry, but there will be NO Tarble/Maron.**

 **TheJokingClown~ Yeah, Tarble is my favorite, and he's one of the main characters in this story.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **bob jones and KillerQuickSand~ Thank you for your support!**

 **Brii-Chan14~ That was a bit... descriptive. O.o And I hope that Gohan get well soon, too. I REALLY don't want to deal with Chains any more than possible.**

 **Chains: Mphmph! -.-**

 **Me: See ya guys (hopefully) soon! P.S., review on which character you want to co-host with me, I don't trust my own judgement after the Chains fiasco… BYE! ^.^**


	5. Crap

**IIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK! ^.^**

 **I'm really sorry I've been gone so long, I've had a lot on my plate. Who knew that summer was so stressful?**

 **Anyways, there's a few things to be cleared up. One, you guys seemed to have lost interest in the real name of Goku challenge, so I'll just tell you his name: Kakarot Goku Son. Get it? .**

 **Two, since you guys haven't asked for a co-host yet, you aren't going to get one.**

 ***Sigh* I really miss Gohan right now…**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"I don't know," Tarble explained. "I just got really upset that 18 had stolen my phone. I held up my hand, like so—" Tarble held up his hand above his head, as if he was about to pitch a baseball. "And suddenly, my hand grew hot, like, burning my hand on the stove hot. I panicked and threw whatever it was at 18 without looking. Afterwards, I got really tired, and the explosion must've knocked me out for a few seconds. When I came to, I was in a ring of intact floor, with everything around me destroyed. That's when I saw Zangya come up. I didn't mean to do anything bad, honestly!" The nervous boy put his hands up in a pleading motion.

Tights turned to Zangya for confirmation. The red headed girl nodded. "I only saw something blue hitting 18. I was kinda unconscious the rest of the time. What exactly did Tarble _do,_ though? I bet that you know exactly what happened."

The young adult opened her mouth, then closed it again, not able to think of anything to say. Then, Raditz spoke up, saving Tights from explaining.

"I found her!" the young teen called, lifting up a huge piece of debris and throwing it to the side, Tarble and Tights going wide-eyed at this display of strength.

"How did you do that?" Zangya accused. "This is getting a bit crazy, here!"

Tarble nodded, murmuring: "I half expect to wake up as soon as I pinch myself."

Ignoring the two friends skepticism, Tights jogged over to Raditz, and together, they pulled out an arm in a ripped black sleeve. Raditz bent down on his hands and knees and dug into the rubble, his head and arms now out of sight. Sharing a look that read: 'We'll ask about this later,' the two pre-teens ran over to help their injured friend.

18 was buried pretty deep, and so far, only her upper body showed. With a look at Raditz, a signal seemed to pass between them. Everyone got into a separate position, Tights and the older brother of Goku grabbing onto the pre-teen's arms, while Tarble and Zangya watched for any more moving debris.

"Now!" Raditz called, and he and Tights heaved, pulling 18 up with them. The three collapsed in a tangled heap. The unconscious girl's head lolled, not stirring. She had a light gash on her stomach, with several scratches. Zangya winced as she noticed that her friend's leg hung at an unnatural angle. A lump was forming on the side of her head.

Zangya chuckled a little, then sombered once again. Tights shot up, brushing off the clinging wood shards that stuck to her pants, cursing under her death. Raditz picked up 18, bridal style, and quickly walked back over to where Mary, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta had set up a makeshift camp.

Goku had been set up on a slab of metal as Mary treated his head wound with a first aid kit that she had salvaged from the rubble. The boy winced as the 'medic' cleaned his wound, as it had finally stopped bleeding.

"You should be glad that my dad had me take first aid classes this summer," Zangya heard Mary say to her friend. Goku mumbled something too quiet to be heard in return.

Off to the side, Bulma and Vegeta were quietly conversing. When the latter caught sight of the condition that 18 was in, he sent a parting remark to Bulma, who nodded to him, then stalked towards the group as Bulma walked off to aid Mary and Goku.

Reaching the fivesome, Vegeta sent a questioning glare at Tarble and Zangya.

"What the heck did you do," Vegeta inquired venomously. Tarble flinched, putting his hands up as he breathed heavily.

"How should I know," he replied. Vegeta scowled.

"Well, you did something!"

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, right! How the heck did you do that?!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose in the same manner Tights had done earlier, Zangya shoved herself in between the two brothers, who were inches away from each other's faces.

Running her hand through her curly red hair in annoyance, Zangya announced: "Can't you guys just get along? This was an accident, so forgive and forget!"

Blushing in embarrassment, Tarble muttered an unintelligible apology. Vegeta, on the other hand, was his normal self and just crossed his arms with a scowl. Zangya eyed the older brother. Although Vegeta was very protective of his friends, he was a real git sometimes, in the pre-teen's opinion.

Ignoring Zangya's glares, Vegeta walked over to the metal slab, where Raditz was situating 18, Goku having moved to side on the edge.

"We're going to need a bigger first aid kit," Mary remarked dryly.

"Never mind the first aid, why aren't we calling the hospital or 911 or something," Bulma accused, crossing her arms in the same manner Vegeta had. "I mean, 18 is seriously hurt! She needs professional help."

Tights nodded to her younger sister. "And that's exactly what we're going to do," the young woman consented. "We're just going to be the ones taking her to get treated. If anyone asks, 18 fell while climbing a tree. _No one_ must find out what happened today."

"Why not?" Goku spoke up for the first time, a lot quieter than usual. Zangya hoped that his head injury wasn't scrambling anything.

Tights sighed. "There are people in this world—powerful people—who would kill to get what the power that Tarble has exhibited today. Unless you want any chance on living a normal life—"

"As normal as it seems to get," Vegeta grumbled.

"I think I'll leave it at that," Tights finished, sending a look to the grumpy Ouji.

Bulma opened her mouth, most likely about to interrogate Zangya for more answers, but Raditz butted in, saving the young scientist.

"Mary, put some more bandages on 18," the teen instructed. "Tights, you should probably get the van started up. 18 needs assistance right away, and we want to be gone when the police come."

Tights took a calming breath. "Yeah, let's go," she agreed.

Suddenly, a thumping of feet, was heard over the stray metal. 17 was running over to the group's position, dirt streaked all over his outfit.

"Can someone please tell me how this building just got bombed?"

 **0o.o0**

18 POV

I blinked open my eyes, sighing groggily. _Man, I feel as if a steamroller has gone over me,_ I thought.

Suddenly, I was assaulted with bright lights, and I quickly closed my eyes once again. I did a mental check up, just to make sure I wasn't lying in a ditch or something.

A blanket covered most of my body, and I was on a soft mattress, so I ruled out the ditch idea.

My stomach throbbed slightly, and the lower half of my left leg was encased in something hard. I had a dress on, I could feel that— _Great, I hate dresses_ —and I in the background, I heard voices arguing in the background.

"No, you can't do this!" One voice suddenly stood out from the rest. I think it was Vegeta. The young Ouji seemed very distraught, angry, and upset. _That's odd,_ I thought. _Vegeta's always the proud, prince-like sort of guy. What could've gotten him worked up like this? Could've it had been whatever had happened at the laser-tag place?_

Remembering what had happened, I gasped, my eyes widening. _What in the world happened?_

Getting a grasp for my surroundings, I realized that I was in a hospital room. The 'bright light' I had noticed earlier was simply the noonday sun shining through a large window to my left.

The room itself was pretty small, with a TV, turned off, and a noticeable bathroom off to my right. The walls were painted tan.

There were about seven people in the area. To my surprise, a furious Vegeta was here, standing nose-to-nose with his father, Vegeta Sr. It was kinda creepy to see how similar they looked. Mary was watching them, looking more than a little confused and scared. Goku sat in a chair next to Mary, a bandage covering most of his forehead and a lot of his trademark spiky hair.

Gero and Tarble sat to the side. The former looked peeved with the way the Vegetas were acting, while Trable looked extremely guilty, as if he had robbed a bank or something.

17 sat right by my bed, leaning back with his arm and legs crossed. Catching my gaze, he smirked.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted. "You had us all worried there. You were out for a whole day, you know that?"

My eyes widened, and I scrambled to sit up, wincing slightly as I moved my stomach. "What the heck happened?"

"No one really knows," Mary answered, having noticed me talking to my twin. "Except maybe Tights, Raditz, and all of our parents. All we've figure out is that Tarble accidentally bombed the building."

My eyes widened. "No. Way," I breathed in awe.

"I'm really sorry," Tarble apologised. His eyes were slightly red, a sure sign that he had been crying recently. "Please don't be mad at me!"

I waved him off, with a laugh. "Don't worry," I reassured the poor boy. "That was awesome! Do it again!"

Tarble, smiled, still slightly upset. "Don't ask me how I did it; I have no idea," he replied.

I frowned. "Dang it!"

Mary chuckled. "That's our old 18," she noted. "Glad to see that you weren't permanently retarded or something."

"Thanks for the image," I deadpanned. 17 laughed.

"So, anyone know why are Vegeta Jr and Sr yelling at each other?" The group's mood instantly darkened at my question. Everyone looked at on another until, finally, Mary spoke up.

"18," the pre-teen said quietly. "Vegeta's going to take Vegeta, Tarble and I away. We're not going to see you again after Thanksgiving."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Cliffie! I've evil, aren't I? Now, for the reviews!**

 **EscapeReality.98** — **Yeah, with no Beta, you'll have to excuse my mistakes; it's harder for me to see them. Right now, it's October/November 2014.**

 **TheJokingClown** — **He'll be with someone, don't worry. ^^**

 **Guest(All 3)— Gure** _ **might**_ **appear, and aw…, then Yay! .**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go attend to all of my 15 bugbites (no joke, these flies love me!)**


	6. ISIS

**I'm back! Yay! ^^**

 **Sorry for taking so long; I had major writer's block and then I had to research all of this. Took me awhile.**

 **Also, if I'm taking too long to update, then feel free to PM me with a death threat. I might be needing motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: All nations, people, and groups mentioned in this _work of fiction_ is not owned by Pixel. I only own this storyline and Mary.**

 **So here...We..Go!**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **1 Week Later**

I sighed, drumming my fingers on my desk. In front of me, my dad was droning on about something similar to the Muslim religion and the ancient Red Ribbon army that oppressed it. _Bore-ing!_

It was still hard to believe that Tarble, Mary, and Vegeta were moving. According to my dad, though, Mary was only coming with them because they were staying at her mom's house, up near San Francesco. After a few months, they would be gone again, and Mary would come back to Fresno.

 _At least I'll see Mary again,_ I thought with a sigh. By now, most of my friends knew about the 'bomb' that Tarble had caused, though Bardock had made all of us swear to secrecy. _Seriously, who wants this power?_ I questioned myself.

As Dad moved his topic to Muslim ways of life, I heard a snore beside me. A quick glance to my right revealed Krillin dozing on his desk, a trickle of drool seeping out of his mouth.

I scooted away from him. _Cutely disgusting._ However, I did not wake him up, feeling a slight stab of pity for the boy. Today was Monday, and last night, all the boys had gone over to Goku's house for his sleepover birthday party, staying up until 1 in the morning, Raditz had told me.

"Would someone please wake up Krillin? I fear he is a bit tired."

I jumped at Gero's words, surprised that he had noticed Krillin's snore. I thought that he had been too immersed in his lesson.

Krillin continued to snore, oblivious to the fact that practically everyone in the class (except Mary, who was reading as usual) was staring at him. Freeza and Cell started snickering.

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I kicked Krillin in the shin. The bald 12-year-old started suddenly, jolting up in the air and crying out "Super fudge monkeys!"

Krillin blinked a few times, the turning beet red as the class began to laugh at him. Even I began to snicker, putting a hand up to my mouth.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Dad cried out, waving his hands as we quieted. "Let's not torture poor Krillin here. Everyone remember your Pompeii partners? Good. Let's group up and start writing."

I groaned. A couple days ago, Dad had assigned us to write a report on Pompeii with a partner. I had gotten Whis. Don't get me wrong, Whis was a good kid, just too...polite for my taste.

With a huff, I gathered up my papers and pencil, moving up a row to Whis's desk, where he had cleared a spot for me from where Vegeta had been sitting. The Ouji in question was laughing at a poor Krillin. I felt a wave of pity for the boy. _I guess I was lucky to get Whis as a partner, and not Vegeta or Jeece._

I sat down, and put down my belongings. Whis, oddly, got out his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It was very out of character for Whis to not focus on his schoolwork. "Aren't we supposed to be writing?"

Whis stole a look at my dad, who was sternly scolding Vegeta for harassing Krillin. The pre-teen in question snuck his way over to us.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?"

Whis signed on his computer as Krillin took a seat next to me with a yawn. "What'd you get?" the bald child asked sleepily.

"Get what?" I questioned, now getting thoroughly frustrated as I raised my voice. "What am I not getting here?"

Whis shushed me, looking at Dad fearfully. I just stared at him, now very confused.

As he pulled up Google Chrome, the kid explained. "Remember how you told us about the Bombing? And how Bardock made us all shut up about it?"

I nodded. 'The Bombing' was what we had started to call the Laser Tag explosion. Krillin continued as Whis brought up a webpage. "Bulma came to Whis. You know how he has photographic memory?"

"Yeah," I replied, started to get where Krillin was going.

"Dr. Briefs was monitoring Bulma pretty thoroughly, but Whis's parents are a lot more lenient. Your friend asked us to search for any instances that balls of energy were thrown."

Whis began to speak once again, turning towards me. "Believe it or not, there are. A lot of them, too, considering the fact that people are trying to cover up the Bombing. You know that Mary's dad attributed the explosion at his laser place to a leaky gas pipe?

"Anyways, the first reports come in hundreds of years ago. The earliest instance I can think of is Medieval Japan, when unexplained explosions penetrated a battle between two Demayos."

I shrugged off the question of what the heck a Damayo was. _That's not important right now._ "So, what is your most informative report?"

Whis huffed, eyelids drooping. _That's odd,_ I thought. _Whis didn't go to Goku's birthday sleepover._

The smart boy yawned suddenly, putting a hand up to his mouth. "I apologize," he confessed. "I've pulled several all-nighters to find all of this. Krillin, Mary, and Tein have helped, too."

I stared. "Wow," I replied. "I didn't expect that you guys would be so into this."

Krillin shrugged. "We weren't that interested at first, but about five days ago, we found this." He gestured to the webpage that Whis had pulled up.

"Our 'most informative' report," Whis announced, scooting over his computer so I could see.

 _ISIS Attacks Throw US Out of Iraq and Syria_

 _It has been confirmed as of October 29, 2014 that ISIS (_ _Islamic State of Iraq and Syria)_ _has officially defeated the US airforce, driving it out of Iraq and Syria._

 _The USA has been a leading attacker in air strikes against ISIS, a terrorist group trying to take over the Middle East._

 _US pilots have been shot down repeatedly by what they have described as 'unidentifiable missiles, being blue and yellow in color.' For three months now, US, Canada, and Denmark have been affected the most. The European Union and Japan, providing Humanitarian aid to rebel groups, have reported the same._

" _ISIS is a very strong and mysterious threat," the President announced yesterday. "Despite having only an estimated amount of 150,000 troops, they have managed to shoot down 80% of all planes sent out. Until we receive more information about this new type of missile, and why they stay out of our radar, we are pulling out of this battle. I do not want to lose any more good men to these terrorists."_

The article continued on, but I did not read any more. Skipping down to the bottom, I read the release date. November 2, only six days ago. My eyes widened, and I whipped my head to stare at my two friends in alarm.

"You think they're doing the same thing?" I asked worriedly.

Krillin and Whis nodded. "Yes," Mary replied, making me jump. I hadn't noticed her approach. "And, these terrorists are very adept at using this...'energy.' Have you seen the stats? _80%_ of all the planes sent out are shot down. This is bad. I have a feeling that in the wrong hands, which it is, this 'energy missile' can cause a lot of damage, which is what's happening now."

"That explains who would want to kill us for harnessing this power," I replied. "The only question now is: What is this energy, and what is it's full potential?"

At that moment, Dad walked over to the four of us.

"What are you four doing?" he asked crossly as Whis hurriedly exited out of the webpage. "Mary, Krillin, go back to your partners. Whis, 18, pay attention. Whis, I expected more of you."

Mary sighed, and walked back over to her partner, Goku. Krillin and I shared a glance. _We'll talk about this later,_ his gaze read.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Like it? I had to read a whole wikipedia page about ISIS to watch this! Ugh…**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes; with Gohan getting chemo, plus the fact that I wrote this on a time limit, means that there are certainly mistakes. Please point them out of you find them.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **TheJokingClown: Thank you! You flatter me! :D**

 **Guest: YAY! ;D**

 **See ya! Really wanna be ya! ;P**


	7. Goku plus Needles equals Disaster

**Oh my gosh! I am** _ **so**_ **sorry! I don't know what got into me!** _ **almost 2 months**_ **with no updates?! I'm sorry! I got a severe case of writer's block, almost canceled the story...Ack! I'm a horrible author!**

 **...Okay, I feel better now. Anyways, here...We...GO!**

DBZDBZDBZDZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Tarble frowned to himself, picking up his backpack. _What a tiring day,_ he thought with a yawn. _Going to Goku's party was so not worth it._

Tarble's thoughts turned back to break, when Whis had gathered up the other kids in the open hallway, showing them what he had told 18 earlier.

 _This is pretty scary,_ the 12-year-old thought worriedly. _What are we going to do about this? Can we do anything?_

Vegeta walked roughly past Tarble, shoving him to the side, making the young Ouji stumble. Tarble scowled, but didn't say anything. It was no use getting into an argument with his brother right now.

"What do you think about ISIS?"

Tarble jumped; he hadn't noticed Goku's arrival. "I don't know," he replied. "I'm really concerned, though. What if the US doesn't have any energy users? Are we in trouble?"

Goku simply grinned, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Don't worry too much about it," he said optimistically. "I'm sure the President knows what to do!"

Tarble couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Goku was quite a welcome respite to the pessimistic Raditz, whom he had been partners with on the Pompeii project. _Ugh, still got to finish that, too._

"That's what I think, too," Tarble replied, putting a hand up to his chin. "But something just seems...off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did ISIS get all these energy users? How were they trained? What in the world _is_ this energy?" Tarble gripped the straps of his backpack. "There are so many questions, and so little answers."

"Meh, you're not a scientist yet, kid. Leave this to the people who actually know what they're doing."

Goku and Tarble turned around. The young Ouji sighed, recognizing the voice.

"Hi, Beerus!" Goku welcomed as Tarble huffed through his cheeks. He didn't like Beerus at all. The purple-haired boy was lazy, and spoke in an annoying, drawling voice. However, he had the temper of a firecracker when someone went up against him.

"It's Bills," The lavender-haired boy corrected. Beerus and Goku were friends, but it seemed that Goku liked Bills a bit more than he did him. Of course, being who he is, Goku didn't notice this fact at all, and it certainly didn't help that he always forgot that Beerus preferred to be called Bills.

"Yeah?" I questioned, just really wanting Bills to go away. His best friend, Whis, was alright, but Beerus's demeanor just creeped me out.

"Don't sweat on it," Bills instructed. "I'm sure this'll all blow over in time."

Whis caught up with the three boys, joining their group silently. Goku waved at him, while Tarble, focused on Beerus, only gave a nod. The fivesome, Vegeta walking a few meters ahead, crossed onto the grass in front of the school.

I frowned. "I don't like it," I replied. "What's the point of being a US citizen if we can't try to help?"

"To be useful when we can help," Whis replied calmly, speaking up for the first time. "What do you think a bunch of kids can do against a terrorist organization a half a world away?"

Tarble blinked, then sighed, looking down. "I guess you're right," he replied, finally, before turning to Bills. "Sorry."

"It's nothing," Bills replied. Suddenly, his eyes trailed to the ground, and he paused, bending to the grass.

"What is it?" Whis asked, looking over his friend's shoulder.

"A needle," Beerus said, looking back to the others. "How'd it get here? Did anyone drop it?"

"N-needle?!" Goku shrieked as Bills held the object up to the light. Tarble looked over to the young Son.

"Yeah," he replied simply. "So?"

"'S-so?!'" Goku replied, eyes frantic. "'So?' Needles are evil!"

Slowly, an evil grin appeared on Bills' face. Still smiling, the purple-haired boy stalked closer to Goku, who screamed and ran away. Now laughing his head off, Beerus chased him down, but Goku seemed to have gained superhuman speed.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Goku screamed, completely losing it.

Whis walked up to stand next to Tarble. "Ah," he said in a bored tone. "I hate it when Beerus gets like this. Usually, he torments the fourth graders."

Tarble shrugged as Goku threw his backpack at Bills, who only dodged it happily, still holding the needle out like a gun. "It's fine," he replied. "I didn't know Goku had a fear of needles. It's a good distraction from everything."

Even Vegeta started to snicker when Bills finally caught Goku. The purple-haired boy body-slammed Goku with a laugh, holding the needle close to his face.

"Pathetic," Tarble's older brother mocked, arms crossed despite the evil smirk on his face.

Then, Goku finally seemed to go completely ballistic.

"STOP IT!" he screamed, throwing his hands out to Bills, palms up.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind burst forth, throwing Beerus up several feet up into the air. Even Tarble, Vegeta, and Whis, standing over ten meters away, fell on their backs.

"W-what in the world was _that_?!" Vegeta cried out, after a moment of silence.

"G-Goku," Tarble stammered, eyes wide. "Was that you?"

"I-I," Kakarot stumbled over his words; for the first time since Tarble had met him, he seemed quite flustered and scared. "I think so."

Beerus groaned, massaging his head as he sat back up from his spot on the ground. The needle was nowhere in sight. "Ow," he muttered to himself. "That hurt. I swear, when I figure out exactly what you do…"

"First Tarble, and now you," Whis said worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Hn, as if I care," Vegeta interrupted, standing up and brushing off the grass that clung to his jeans. "How in the world did you do that? Look! The whole lot of grass here blew away from you!"

"I just...panicked," Kakarot replied nervously.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

 **Oh, and I don't own the new image.**

 **Review Time! ^^**

 **TheJokingClown: Yeah, Beerus has a big impact on this chapter.**

 **Guest: See, now I feel bad for not updating. Sorry…**

 **See ya (hopefully) soon! .**


	8. The Answer: Plasma

**Me: Hey, guys, I'm back, and *Loads Confetti Cannons* I have not one, but two amazing announcements! First; 25 reviews?! No way!**

 **And…*Drumroll starts***

 **Gohan: Hi.**

 **Me: GOHAN'S BACK! WOO! *Confetti cannons fire.* —Wait, you totally ruined your comeback!**

 **Gohan: Meh. Advice to all you kid/teenagers: Don't get cancer. Chemo sucks. Big time.**

 **Me: Ugh, I forgot how annoying you are!**

 **Gohan: I've been wanting to say this for months:**

 **So here...We...GO!**

* * *

I tossed my rifle into the air, watching it twirl several feet above my head before catching it, with slight difficulty, by the strap. Stumbling slightly, I took a few moments to regain my footing before spinning my flag and returning back to the main routine.

"Cut!" Gine called, pausing the music coming from the boom box and walking towards me. "18, you have the solo in this dance. We really need you to be able to catch your rifle easily."

Biting my lip, I nodded swiftly. There were about fifteen or so girls in the cafeteria, everyone except Gine either holding a flag or fake gun.

"Good," Gine replied, turning back to the rest of the class. "Girls, I need you practicing at home at much as you can. Our first performance is only three weeks from now; at this rate, we'll only be mediocre at the Fall Festival."

"Got it, coach!" Maron exclaimed happily, giving a fake salute. Several of the other girls giggled, and the most of everyone else, including Goku's mom and I, smiled. Even though she had only been here for three months, Maron had instantly become popular in the school, with her love for attention, confidence, and easygoing nature.

"Okay, girls!" Mrs. Son clapped her hands. "Time to clean up! It's only ten minutes 'till lunch starts, and the janitors still have to set up the tables!"

A jumbled consent followed, all of us dispersing into the sidelines, where I deposited my flag and rifle respectively. Joining my classmates, I stood next to Puar, rolling up the mat we had been practicing on.

"So," the purple-white haired girl began. "You hear what happened yesterday?"

I blinked. "No," I replied. "Did something happen? I noticed a few bruises on Bills, but I thought that was just him and Goku getting into another fight."

As we finished packing up the mat, I walked with my friend to the stage, where we picked up our backpacks.

"It's happened again." I could barely hear the petite girl's voice now. "This time, it was Goku."

"What?!" I exclaimed, barely remembering to keep my voice down. "Again? Was anyone hurt?"

"Hm? What's going on here?"

Puar and I turned around. Chi-Chi smiled pleasantly at the duo.

"Goku used the power," I answered, checking to make sure that no one was watching. As the bell rang, we joined the throng of students outside, where it was less likely we'd be heard.

"He created some kind of 'wind,'" Puar explained to the two of us. "Blew Bills three feet in the air! Even Tarble and Whis, standing meters away, were blown off their feet!"

"Are they alright?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly, eyes wide. "There wasn't any explosion, like at the bombing?"

"No," the petite girl answered. "Gave everyone quite a fright, though. The adults haven't found out yet, though."

"Thank goodness," I put in. "I'd rather not have Goku in the hospital again."

Chi-Chi checked her watch. "Sorry, you two," she apologised. "But I have a Science Fair meeting today. I gotta go."

Waving goodbye to the black-haired pre-teen, Puar and I sat on one of the benches outlining the amphitheater, eating our lunch with only a minimal amount of small talk. My brain was racing to try and figure something out.

As I finished my sandwich, someone spoke behind me.

"Hey Puar, 18! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I grinned at Zangya and Mary. The brunette was hurriedly chomping down on a slice of pizza. It had been a while since we had formally talked.

"So, Mary," I put in, getting right to the point. "You planning to do anything about moving to San Francisco?"

The nerd-girl frowned. "Nothing, I guess," she replied in a defeated voice. "What could I do, anyways? Besides, Vegeta Sr has to have a good reason for all this. Either way, Tarble and Vegeta are going to need someone to watch their backs."

Zangya elbowed her friend. "Don't be so pessimistic!" She put in. "We should be able to do _something_ , right, 18?"

Suddenly, all three girls were looking at me. I blinked in surprise. _Why me why me?_

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "You'll be coming back, right, Mary? And Vegeta and Tarble, we can stay in contact with them, won't we?"

Puar nodded. "Good idea," she replied. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as their attention turned elsewhere.

Finishing her pizza with a swallow, Mary changed the subject.

"Whis and Bulma asked us to find you," she said. "They're holding a 'meeting' in the Library. We're going to try and figure out what's going on."

Nodding, I stood up to follow her and Zangya's lead. "You almost finished, Puar?" I asked.

"Yep!" the purple-white haired girl replied cheerfully, eating a spoonful of pudding. "I'll finish on the way there."

Walking out of the amphitheater, the four of us made small talk on the way to the Library Building, weaving through the groups of students in our way.

"Gah!" Zangya explained as we entered through the doors. "My score on that science test! Just...Ugh!"

I smiled at my best friend's antics. "It was only a C, Zangya," I comforted her. "Goku did a lot worse."

"He's a football player! They're _allowed_ to have 2.0 GPAs!"

Mary snorted. "Son's been getting C's and D's since second grade," she supported. "It was only one of your bad days."

"There they are!" Puar interrupted. "Over there, on the table near the bookshelves!"

Sure enough, I could see Bulma, Whis, Piccolo, and Krillin all bent over Whis' laptop. The group seemed to be studying something. As I watched, Bulma bent over to point out something, and the white-haired boy quickly corrected whatever his error had been.

"Hey, guys!" Krillin called, catching sight of us. Weaving through the tables, where other students talked and completed their homework, we sat on the wood, putting our backpacks on our respective seats.

"Why'd you want to see us?" I asked pleasantly, taking a look at Whis' screen. It showed a white-gray graphed ground, where two humanoid figure were frozen in time. One was on top of the other, with something in his hand, while the other faced him, his arms shoved forwards, palms up.

"It's a simulator," Whis explained as we studied his computer. "I got it for my birthday last year. This is simulating what happened yesterday afternoon."

"Cool!" Zangya commented. "You've figured anything out, yet?"

"No," Piccolo snorted. "Why'd you think we asked you to come here? Vegeta and the others are leaving soon; we need to figure out all we can before then."

"Great," Mary muttered. "I hate deadlines."

I ignored the brunette for the time being. "What've you tried?" I questioned. "Let's eliminate some of the possibilities."

Bulma shrugged. "I've tried everything we can think of," she answered, scratching the back of her head in confusion. "But nothing works. We know that Goku either created a small explosion or heated up the air around him so quickly it expandedlike thunder and lightning."

"Well…" Mary put in, thumbing through one of her science books (I don't even want to know where she keeps all of them). "I think your analogy is pretty close to what actually happened, Bulma. What about plasma?"

The bluenette straighten almost immediately. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "If we found a way to keep Goku from burning up, that would totally make sense! Whis, run the simulation!"

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "What's plasma?" he asked, voicing my and Zangya's confusion.

"It's the fourth state of matter," Piccolo explained testily. "When you heat up a gas-such as in a star-then the electrons orbiting the atoms escape. The environment has to be excruciatingly hot, though-millions of degrees."

Zangya nodded, getting the jist. "So, if the gas around Goku turned to plasma," she thought aloud. "Then the air would behave like lightning-it would expand extraordinarily fast, enough to throw Bills off his feet."

"Here," Whis announced, interrupting our discussion. "I got it!"

We all crowded around the screen in curiousity (Me, Mary, Zangya, and Puar), or excitement (Bulma, Whis, and Krillin; Piccolo just kinda stood there).

As Whis pressed the 'play' button, the figures immediately began to move. The bottom figure's hands instantly turned white, blowing the second figure away.

"Woo!" Krillin cheered, throwing up his hands in victory. A swift glare from Baba, however, shut him up.

* * *

 **Me: There you are! Not very good—I rushed a bit to get this out for Halloween—**

 **Gohan: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^^ I'm dressing as the Purple Guy(FNaF).**

 **Me: *Growles* But we did okay, I hope. And also, I've read over the first couple chapters, and I've realized one thing—Gohan is a terrible Beta. *Ducks lasers fired from Gohan's eyes and runs away screaming.***

 ***Pixel has left the area.***

 **Gohan: Hmph. Serves Pixel right. Anyways huge thanks to SoroTheAndroid, who somehow reviewed four times. You all best best to follow his/her example.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
